OI016: Meowth Rules!
Pokémon World |machars =Ash, Misty, Tracey Sketchit |rchars =Jessie, James |michars =Mikeosu, Shimajio, Dancers, Golden Island Natives |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Team Rocket's Meowth, Misty's Togepi, Ash's Squirtle, Ash's Lapras, Nidoking, Onix |guest =Mikeosu, Shimajio, Golden Island Natives |local =Golden Island |b1 =Coral-Eye_Badge.png |b2 =SeaRuby_Badge.png |major = }} is the 16th episode of Pokémon: Adventures in the Orange Islands. Synopsis Being blasted off by another failed attempt to get Pikachu, Meowth lands on an island where people worship Meowth. Meowth takes advantage of the situation and the people give him gifts and pleasure. When Jessie and James are found, Meowth has them thrown in sea and enjoys his time. However, the prophecy foretells that the island will become wealthy if Meowth uses Pay Day. As Meowth knows how to talk instead of using Pay Day, he has a hard time, as the followers send Pokémon to battle him, all to have him gain experience. However, Meowth's old friends have a solution... Episode Plot During the night, Team Rocket are repairing their submarine. James sees nothing is happening good for them, so Jessie complains about his negative thoughts and tells he should think positive. Suddenly, they hear Meowth saying he is the luckiest Pokémon ever, finding a clam for dinner. James shakes him, telling he should learn Pay Day to get cash. Meowth replies that he is unable to learn that move because he used so much energy when he learned how to talk. Meowth heard a coin in his pocket, so Jessie swings him. Meowth finds a bottle cap he dropped, making James very protective, as he has the bottle cap collection. Suddenly, they see the twerps riding Lapras and go to attack them. The heroes are looking for an island to stay for the night and see a strange light. Team Rocket emerge from the submarine, but notice their submarine is sinking. Ash knows he will regret this, but sends Squirtle, who uses Water Gun to blast Jessie and James off. Meowth saw his comrades blasting off and sees Squirtle. Though Meowth attempts to parlay with Squirtle, Squirtle uses Water Gun to blast him off, even further than Jessie and James. On an island, a man tells that when the moon is full, a Meowth will appear and the island will become wealthy, causing a great joy among the followers. Meowth landed on the island and gets picked up by some people. Meowth is put down and sees behind him a golden statue of Meowth. Two men come and tell that he should eat the food as a tribute. Meowth responds that he can pay until Tuesday for the food, causing a shocking revelation among the followers Meowth talks. Meowth sees he should have been silent and is sad Jessie and James are not present, as they could've gotten him out of this situation. The two men see they could start the ceremony, but think it is too soon. Meowth attempts to sneak away, but hearing the followers calling him "Great Meowth of Bounty", he sees he can put a scheme. Next day, he eats the food they put as a tribute. Meowth is displeased and tells a person to bring hundred meatballs. After the meal, Meowth is fed. Meowth calls the person back and wants entertainment. Soon, some dancers appear and kiss him. Later, Meowth sings a song, although wishes that he could share this happiness with Jessie and James. Suddenly, he sees the twerps and is upset, as they can tell the followers he is a member of Team Rocket, which could cause the followers to chase him. Meowth appears to the followers and tells these people and Pikachu are dangerous. So, the followers initiate the "Meowth of Bounty guard", making the golden statue to move. As the heroes wander looking for rare Pokémon, they see the golden statue of Meowth, which strikes. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, but the statue is not damaged. The heroes escape and fall off a cliff into sea and know they have to get on another island. The followers report Meowth the threat is eliminated, but they got two more people that were washed on shore. Meowth sees they are James and Jessie, who tell him to get them down from the golden statue. Meowth regrets this (as it would harm his position), but says they are a threat, so the statue throws them into sea. Jessie and James are thrown into sea and tell that the Meowth is a fraud, but the men do not listen, as he'd bring joy and wealth to the island. Jessie and James sneak and Jessie comments he is a traitor, but James sees he found happiness. The men come and report to Meowth he needs to go to the Bounty Ceremony, where he would fulfill the prophecy using Pay Day. Hearing this, Meowth tries to get away, but the golden statue shakes him. Meowth tells them he does not know Pay Day, causing a shock to the followers. The men argue, but come to a conclusion Meowth has not used Pay Day in a long time and has to have a battle to get his memory back. Meowth refuses, but gets dragged to the stadium. Jessie and James see that he is unable to not use it as he used most of his energy when he learned how to talk, but know this will teach him a lesson. Meowth sees the stadium is full, as Jessie and James watch the fight. Meowth gets chased by a Nidoking and while he stops, the followers go to see if there are any coins he left, but there are no any. Meowth gets chased by an Onix, who wounds him. James and Jessie are terrified by this damage and recall their memories with Meowth, so they go to help him. Meowth is asked to get the experience, but sees he should have run when he got time. Suddenly, Onix gets distracted by an object it got hit with. Suddenly, coins appear and the followers are amazed how Meowth was suddenly using Pay Day. Meowth does not know if he really knows this move, but Jessie and James are throwing their money and bottle caps to appease the followers. Jessie goes and James asks why they wouldn't get Meowth. Jessie explains he is better off here than with them. James agrees and they go away. Meowth does not understand how he got the coins to the followers. The men tell Meowth that he should be here and rule the island. Meowth sees among the coins the followers put is a bottle cap and sees it is James' favorite. He sees James and Jessie got their money to appease the followers and begins to cry, then leaves. James knows it will be hard to paddle the submarine with Meowth away. Meowth comes to go with his friends, but they run away and hide. Meowth tells he would apologize. The followers come and Meowth clarifies that there are two people who brought him true happiness and cared about him. The men tell Meowth they need them here, but are confronted by James and Jessie. Meowth asks them if they are mad. Jessie responds they are, but he is their friend and will have to forgive them one day. Meowth cries and jumps on the submarine, waving goodbye to the followers, who want him back. The heroes wonder why did the giant golden statue attack them. Misty thinks it spotted Pikachu, who was a mouse, while Tracey believes they were guarding an ancient civilization. James wishes Meowth can use Pay Day and Jessie has a solution - he needs more experience. So, they sends Arbok and Weezing to fight Meowth, who is terrified at the idea. Debuts Character *Mikeosu *Shimajio Quotes :"I'd love to make money Jimmy, but I used so much energy into learning how to talk that I just can't learn Pay Day." - Meowth Trivia Who's that Pokémon?: Magnemite. Gallery Jessie tells James to think positive OI016 2.jpg Meowth thinks he is the luckiest Pokémon ever OI016 3.jpg Jessie spins James OI016 4.jpg James protects his collection OI016 5.jpg Team Rocket sink down OI016 6.jpg The golden statue OI016 7.jpg Meowth's idea of the scheme OI016 8.jpg The dancers appear OI016 9.jpg Meowth is visited by dancers OI016 10.jpg Meowth got charmed OI016 11.jpg Meowth's imagination of the twerps spoiling his plan... OI016 12.jpg ...and the followers chasing him from the island OI016 13.jpg Jessie and James got captured OI016 14.jpg The man is surprised Meowth does not know Pay Day OI016 16.jpg The men argue OI016 17.jpg Meowth gets attacked OI016 18.jpg Meowth is tired from gaining experience OI016 19.jpg Meowth gets chased by a Nidoking OI016 20.jpg Jessie and James throw their coins and bottle caps OI016 21.jpg Meowth says goodbye to his followers }} Category:Episodes focusing on Team Rocket Category:Pokémon: Adventures in the Orange Islands Episodes Category:Episodes written by Junki Takegami Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane Category:Episodes focusing on Meowth